


Scarred

by scottxlogan



Series: Kiss Prompt Series [4]
Category: X-Men, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Adult Content, Broken Bones, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Medication, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/pseuds/scottxlogan
Summary: Logan tends to an injured Scott and the two share some time contemplating the future.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Series: Kiss Prompt Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078592
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43





	Scarred

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OberonsEarring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OberonsEarring/gifts).



> This story was a kiss prompt challenge that I was issued by OberonsEarring. The challenge was to write a kiss '...on a scar' and with these two they have plenty of them. Thanks so much for the inspiration!

The splashing sounds of the dishwater did nothing to take away from the mundane chore at hand. Now with a greasy, grimy dish in his right hand and a scrubbing brush in his left, Logan couldn’t help, but look over his shoulder at his companion wondering if Scott was getting as much entertainment out of this as he’d appeared to be. He was perched up on the countertop, clad in an uncharacteristic pair of navy colored sweatpants and shirtless, watching Logan with a curious expression on his face. Around his chest there was a matching navy colored sling, carefully keeping Scott’s broken arm protected from the forces of the world around him.

“Don’t get too used to this Slim,” Logan warned in mock agitation, “This pampering you isn’t going to last. It’s simply because…”

“You were the one set on babysitting duty tonight,” Scott fought to repress the smirk that carried over his lips, “Yes, I know. You aren’t thrilled about being here to keep an eye on me, but for the greater good you volunteered to do the deed no doubt with a bribe involved.”

“Is that what you think this is?” Logan questioned turning his attention to the dishes in the sink once again, “Babysitting?”

“Isn’t it?” Scott questioned leaning back against the cabinet he’d been seated in front of. With a sigh, his mouth opened revealing the quick intake of oxygen that followed now that it was clear that his pain medication was wearing off. Wordlessly he brought his good hand over the edge of his cast encased elbow attempting to soothe himself through the hard material. It was no use as Logan’s arched eyebrow served as a warning for Scott to stop trying to itch the healing wound.

“You’re only going to give yourself an infection if you keep going at it,” Logan cautioned focusing on the task at hand again.

“I’m not going to…” Scott stopped himself lowering his hand back down to the surface again in an attempt to fend off any lingering temptation, “I was just…”

“What?” Logan questioned looking over to him once again.

“Nothing,” Scott’s shoulders slumped forward. He returned to silence, slowly swinging his legs out over the countertop. The motion caused the back of his bare heels to click against the cabinet beneath him, driving Logan to distraction before he reached for the final dish in the sink.

“Don’t you have something better to do than annoy me?” Logan asked with a scowl, “Like perhaps finding some papers to grade or…?”

“Nope,” Scott shook his head simply contented to keep swinging his legs over the counter, “I finished with all of that and I think I rather like where I am right now watching you dote on me.”

“You would,” Logan muttered under his breath. Working his thick fingers through the soapy suds, he continued to scrape at the remains of the meal he’d prepared for them a short while earlier. At the time it hadn’t felt like a chore, but the cleanup had been a bitch as Logan was certain that he could’ve found an easier way to feed his companion. 

“You know you really didn’t have to babysit me tonight. If you had other plans…”

“I’m not babysitting you Slim,” Logan sighed placing the final plate into the dishpan, “Trust me that isn’t why I signed up for this?”

“Then why did you sign up to watch me?” Scott questioned lowering his voice. He twisted on the countertop, caught up in what Logan suspected was a very thorough analysis of Logan’s response to him.

“Haven’t you figured it out by now?” Logan questioned reaching for the dish towel and wiping his hands off, “Isn’t it obvious?”

“If it was, then I wouldn’t have asked,” Scott shrugged his shoulders.

“Fine,” Logan twisted his torso, turning towards where Scott was facing him. He moved in closer to the injured man, placing both of his hands down on the countertop beside Scott’s thighs, “then let me spell it out for you.”

“I’m all ears,” Scott matched Logan’s forward movement, sliding over towards the edge of the counter.

“Let’s hope not,” Logan slurred finding himself drawn to Scott’s mouth, to the one place he’d wanted to taste and explore long before he’d decided to cook them dinner. Yes, he’d attempted at doing something nice, but with Scott so close to him and eager to question Logan’s actions, Logan found that he hadn’t wanted to be anything, but nice to the man before him.

“Logan, I…” Scott leaned in closer yet, his eyes hidden behind his glasses, but his mouth revealing so much as his tongue dragged down over his bottom lip. Scott swallowed down hard, smacking his lips together when he reached out to skim the fingers of his good arm over Logan’s hair-dusted bicep.

“Can’t keep yourself out of trouble, can you Slim?” Logan taunted with a suggestive wiggle of his brow, “Even with a broken arm, you can’t stop yourself from reaching for danger, can you?”

“My instincts haven’t failed me yet,” Scott mouthed bringing his good arm up and around Logan’s shoulder to draw him in closer. He angled his head in just the right fashion to coax Logan to slide in closer, to surround himself with Scott’s now parted thighs as their lips met in a hungry, urgent smack. It was clumsy and reckless at best, but as the taste of lemon sauce and Scott Summers hit Logan’s lips, he felt the sharp tang of desire plummet over him. Seizing the back of Scott’s neck, he coaxed Scott closer to the edge of the counter as their mouths collided. Their lips parted, tongues teased and as Scott’s good arm squeezed tighter around Logan’s shoulders, Logan found himself reaching out to grip at Scott’s slender waist to pull them flush against one another. With a low roar, Logan guided Scott roughly in against his chest only to listen to the stifled pitch that carried over his would-be lover’s lips.

“Shit,” Scott cursed when Logan realized he’d slammed into Scott’s broken arm with the movement. It was enough to cause Scott’s flushed face to progress into a deep red shade intensifying with each passing second as Logan took a quick step back. The movement caused Scott to twist on the counter practically falling onto the floor on his ass if Logan hadn’t intervened. Instead Logan rushed forward collecting Scott into his arms without hesitation.

“Slim…” Logan gasped relieved that his reflexes had been able to not only guide Scott into his arms, but to maneuver him into an embrace wrapped up in the curl of Logan’s bicep and held against Logan’s chest. Wordlessly Scott’s good arm eased around Logan’s shoulder as Scott’s cast remained pressed against Scott’s chest still undoubtedly reeling in the pain of being squashed against Logan, “maybe we should get you more of your meds before we put you into bed.”

“I’m not helpless Logan,” Scott argued half-heartedly putting up a fight. It seemed that the pain had worked its way through him, taking him from the playful flirting to a grimace when Logan moved around the kitchen seeking out the prescription bottle Hank had given Scott earlier in the week.

“No, you aren’t,” Logan agreed, “but you’re stubborn as all hell and you aren’t going to heal by hanging out with me watching me do dishes.”

“I rather liked it,” Scott confessed pressing his head in against Logan’s broad shoulder, “It was a refreshing change of pace for me.”

“As opposed to what?” Logan couldn’t help, but smirk at the ridiculousness of Scott’s statement.

“It was nice to watch your hands in action up close instead of staring at your ass from across the room,” Scott divulged growing an even darker shade of crimson.

“Is that right?” Logan questioned wondering if the pain meds had also worked to free Scott from his inhibitions even further than Logan had realized.

“Maybe,” Scott giggled clearly riding high off his last dosage of medication. With his head falling forward into Logan’s shoulder, Scott’s giggles continued, “are you going to read me a bedtime story once you put me into bed?”

“Would you like that?” Logan teased holding Scott tighter in his arms. They made their way to Scott’s bedroom with Logan carefully shuffling Scott in his arms to open the door.

“I like you,” Scott’s words slurred into the side of Logan’s neck leaving with their warmth the tiny press of soft lips against Logan’s heated skin. Pausing momentarily, Logan found himself shivering inside, caught up in the soft, damp flicks of Scott’s tongue over his ear, teasing his hungry flesh with the promise of temptation.

“I like you too Slim,” Logan confessed carefully depositing Scott on the center of his bed before walking into the bathroom to retrieve a glass of water for Scott. Once he emerged, he discovered Scott sprawled out over the bed, propped up on his good arm on his side and watching Logan like the cat who ate the canary.

“If you like me so much,” Scott rubbed his fingers over the plush pillow comforter that covered his bed, “why don’t you come back over here, get naked and show me just how much you like me?”

“How about I give you your pills first?” Logan countered twisting the top off the prescription bottle.

“I gave you a direct order,” Scott pouted sitting upright and scowling over at his companion, “You know better than to defy your squad leader.”

“My squad leader is in need of much needed rest right now,” Logan paused unable to resist issuing Scott a long, scrutinizing once over, “but I can promise you that I will keep that command on reserve for a day when you’re feeling better.”

“I’m feeling fine,” Scott argued throwing his arms up in the air only to wince at the feel of the cast knocking around in his movement. He cursed under his breath looking to the sling again before scowling, “I don’t know why it should even be an issue considering that I’m…”

“When is the last time you slept Slim?” Logan questioned depositing two pills in his palm. He crossed the room holding them out for Scott. When Scott refused to accept the pills, Logan cleared his throat and coaxed Scott into looking up at him once again, “Please Slim just take these.”

“Fine,” Scott grudgingly conceded, “but only because you said please.”

“Fair enough,” Logan held the glass out for Scott to accept it. For a few moments he lingered beside the bed waiting until Scott finished taking his medicine. With a sheepish grin Scott held the half empty glass over to Logan once again.

“Thanks,” Scott smiled bringing his good hand up over his lips. He used the back of his palm to wipe at his mouth before opening his mouth to show Logan he’d did as instructed, “See I swallowed.”

“Yeah,” Logan cleared his throat knowing that it was too easy to go down a much naughtier path now that Scott was still not entirely himself after his pain meds had put him surprisingly at ease in ways Logan hadn’t ever witnessed before, “now you should go to bed.”

“Not without you,” Scott decided with a small pout. He patted the comforter beside him and flashed Logan a wide, goofy grin indicating that despite Scott’s defiance, he was already a bit drowsy, “Logan…”

“Fine,” Logan conceded moving on top of the bed beside Scott. Carefully he repositioned his teammate simply enjoying the warmth of the contact between them as they lay together on the bed.

“This feels good,” Scott sighed snuggling back into Logan, “You have no idea how long it’s been since I’ve been this close to anyone. It feels really nice.”

“Is that right?” Logan couldn’t help, but question thinking about Scott’s current single status. While he’d spent a great deal of time shuffling around the great loves of his life, it seemed that he’d found himself in boundless many ways on the market again, which hadn’t gone unnoticed by a few others they’d crossed paths with. For a while Logan had considered putting himself in the running for Scott’s attention, but up until the stolen moment at the sink they’d shared with one another, Logan hadn’t been courageous enough to take that leap into action. Now with his arms surrounding the man he’d spent a great many nights dreaming about, Logan held him tighter than before, careful not to hurt him as he reached out to reposition Scott’s broken arm.

“Don’t you think?” Scott questioned in a quiet, timid tone.

“Think what?”

“That you and me…together like this…it feels…nice?” Scott swallowed down hard, his nerves clearly getting the best of him as he brought his good hand over Logan’s arm that surrounded him.

“It feels nice Slim,” Logan agreed caught up in a moment of brazen sentimentality. He leaned forward pressing a small kiss over the top of Scott’s shoulder. Closing his eyes, Logan savored the warmth of the man beside him. Holding on felt right—perfect in so many ways as Logan felt Scott’s fingers interlacing with his, “Real nice.”

“I know,” Scott sluggishly sighed. He readjusted on the blanket again before letting out a small yawn, “Why don’t we do this more often?”

“Because we spent too much time with other things,” Logan shrugged nuzzling the side of Scott’s neck.

“Like hating each other?” Scott’s voice sounded younger, almost childlike as Logan pulled back just enough to see the remains of the scars that still scattered over Scott’s back. Unlike the times in the past when he’d observed the way he’d marked his companion, now they felt like a badge of shame—like the worst of Logan as the lines he’d left upon Scott’s skin served as a reminder of the sheer madness they’d shared with one another in the past, “Logan?”

“What?” Logan questioned to shake his thoughts free—to fight to ignore the ache that carried over him in the memory of his rage.

“Do we have to keep on hating each other?” Scott asked innocently, as if the answer was simple, but as Logan leaned forward to press a small kiss over the tip of the scar he’d left upon Scott’s skin, he knew things were far more complicated than that.

“I don’t hate you Slim,” Logan divulged tracing the sharp, distinct line of Scott’s scar with his lips starting just beneath the back of his shoulder and easing down over the center of Scott’s spine.

“Logan?” Scott questioned looking back over his shoulder.

“I never hated you,” Logan confessed carefully doting on the man in his arms. The warmth of his breath carried over Scott’s jagged, pink skin, gently imprinting his lips over the place where his rage had once overruled logic in their fateful encounter, “I just wanted you to be the man I knew you to be and not the one that life had forced you to become.”

“I did what I had to do for us to survive Logan,” Scott sighed arching back as Logan’s lips found their way to Scott’s neck once again, “I know that made me the enemy, but I would do it again in a heartbeat if I knew it meant saving us all.”

“I know you would. For everything that was said and done, I would never want you to be anything more than what you are,” Logan reached out to twist his finger in underneath Scott’s jawline. With a tender nudge, he coaxed Scott to rotate in his arms, returning to Logan as their lips collided again in an easy, lingering kiss.

“Logan I…” Scott’s breathless whisper buzzed over the sensitive patch of skin at the center of Logan’s mouth. It caused goosebumps to form over Logan’s flesh, leaving him hungry for more with his would-be lover at his side.

However, knowing all the things they still had to work out between them, Logan simply pressed a chaste, affectionate kiss over Scott’s lush, pouting lips stealing the inevitable conversation that they would one day have to share with one another from his lips. Instead, he drank up Scott’s words and silenced his questions as their mouths collided with deliberate, urgent longing. Their kiss expanded and grew, becoming something beyond what Logan had expected, yet far from what they’d both desired for. Instead of giving in to it, Logan reluctantly tore himself from the moment, repositioning himself on the bed and pulling Scott in over his chest.

“We can talk about it later,” Logan promised pushing his fingers up into Scott’s messy dark hair. He massaged his scalp gently, simply allowing Scott the opportunity to get comfortable in his arms. It seemed to do the trick as Scott’s breathing shifted, growing from urgent to tranquil soft sighs indicating that his medication had finally taken him to slumber away from contemplations of a relationship with Logan in favor of healing from his injuries. Depositing another small kiss over the top of Scott’s head, Logan curled his arm around Scott tighter than before in finding himself overtaken by an unexpected fatigue.

Closing his eyes, Logan couldn’t help, but smile wondering if perhaps time would provide them a second chance at happiness with one another after everything was said and done. Still, tonight wasn’t the time for that, Logan decided as he smiled to himself and spoke up in a hushed whisper, “Good night Slim.”


End file.
